Ren Johnson
Shapeshifting Pyrokinesis Pyro immunity Electrokinesis (while in his super mode) Hand-to-hand combat skills Voice mimicry |weapons = Ren Johnson's tools |allies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami, Edwin Bluestein, Austin Walker, Abigail Redstone, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Deadly Dragon Gang |enemies = Miranda Hollows, Ryan Brook, Van Kleiss, The Pack, Black Knight, Consortium, Quarry, Gatlocke |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |portrayed by: = Michael Reisz |aliases = |relations = Frederick Johnson (father) Charlene Johnson (mother)}} Reginald "Ren" Darwin Johnson is a childhood friend of Akira Kazami. He is also the leader and founder of the Deadly Dragon Gang. History Early Life Ren was born to Frederick and Charlene Johnson in America. When he was 10, his family moved to Tokyo due to their jobs and Ren was left home alone due to his parents working until late and found himself alienated from the classmates at his new school. This led him to feel uncomfortable and purposefully isolate himself and suffer of eating disorder because he was starving. During recess, when a cyan sunhat landed on his head, he eventually met the actual owner of the hat, Akira Kazami, who chased it and became his first friend at the new school, they played and grew up together. One day, they were playing "Tag", he won the game. Akira, However, did not seem to mind at all, as she congratulated him instead and said that she wished she run so fast, so she would win tag. Ren said that he wished he would transform into people. But their wishes granted, when the nanite explosion occurred, giving him dark circles under his eyes and the ability of shapeshifting, much to his amazement. At age twelve, Ren moved back to America, after graduating from primary school. Before leaving Tokyo, he and Akira promised each other to meet again one day. He then left Tokyo to New York and transfered to a middle school there. At age 14 on his way back home, Ren found a hooded girl with a succubus tattoo on her body running away from him, which results in chasing her and to stop her at an alley. Ren was confronted by a group of delinquent girls with succubus tattooes on their bodies with the name of Succubus Hazard and is taken away, resulting his kidnapping. Ren was then kidnapped and forced to become an "incubus slave" of their leader, Miranda Hollows, who threatens him to be tortured to death if he disobeys her orders, he then began to obey her as her "incubus slave". One day when he went home, he saw the purple succubus tattoo on his left arm given by Miranda, which caused to be ashamed. Next day, he saw a boy named Johnny, who was enslaved by Miranda, locked in a cell to rot, begging for help. Upon seeing the other "incubus slaves" suffer, he used his shapeshifting powers to trick a member of Succubus Hazard into give him the keys of the cell and freed them, disobeying Miranda. When confronted, Miranda berated Ren for disobeying her orders, but he argued that he is tired and that he doesn't want to be her slave. Angered, Miranda ordered her gang to torture Ren to death. Miranda used a strand of her hair to cut Ren's face on the left side. As Miranda almost killed Ren by beating him up, he became enraged and severely beated the group of delinquents, like a dragon and stole a pocket knife from a member. After his rampage, Miranda and her gang were taken to a juvenile detention center, and Ren was freed and had his succubus tattoo removed. However, he was given a black dragon tattoo and became a juvenile delinquent. He was feared by some people and commited acts of delinquency like graffiti, pickpocketing, breaking windows, etc. But he was paranoid as he thought someone dangerous will appear and kill him, so he decided to create his gang when he saw his dragon tattoo. He recruited Austin Walker, Abigail Redstone, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Vinnie, Butch and some other people and created the Deadly Dragon Gang. Ren's new recruits had to wear dragon tattooes on their bodies and obeyed him and protected their new boss. Season One Dark Passage Ren is first seen in the streets, where he confronted a delinquent after he stole a clock from a store. The delinquent was shocked that he recognised Ren as "The Black Dragon" and tried to run away, but he was caught by the rest of the Deadly Dragon Gang. Ren then transformed into the delinquent and threw him to the ground, the delinquent was frozen (minus his face) by Austin. After the gang celebrated, they go home, leaving the delinquent behind. The Swarm Ren was shown again when he and his gang appeared in Beijing, China. Basic To be added... Plague To be added... Promises, Promises To be added... Payback After Rex loses his powers to Van Kleiss, transforms into Rex, so he can stop The Pack. However, he was attacked and wounded by Van Kleiss. When Akira, Austin, Abigail, Mike, Jake and Kura came to aid him. Personality Before becoming a juvenile delinquent, Ren used to be a kind, shy, cheerful, and friendly boy who wanted to make some new friends, because, before moving to Tokyo, never had a single friend. His time enslaved on the Succubus Hazard and Miranda's treatment on him have affected his personality. He lost his cheerful and optimistic nature. Ren is usually calm, clever, rebellious, sly, rude, cynical, laid-back, cunning, greedy and somewhat vulgar by nature, though he is hot-blooded and reckless sometimes. He is also cold and calculating. Despite his calm demeanor, he is short-tempered, as he tends to lose his temper easily, which causes him to be more aggresive and violent than usual. He frequently cracks his neck and some of his body parts. He also is shown to be stubborn, as he refuses to accept the fact that he has feelings for Akira, assuring that he and she are just friends. Ren is shown to be an extremely gluttonous person with very poor table manners. He will, for instance, demand more food even though he hasn't finished his current meal. However, he can sometimes offer people food while making friends and give it to his friends. While being mature and level-headed, there are times where he can be as childish as his friends, such as pranking and taunting his friends, even Kenji for being jealous of Austin and teasing him for his feelings for Yumi. Despite his delinquent attitude, Ren is actually a good person by heart and is very caring and kindhearted towards his friends and always tries to help them whenever he can. He is also very determined to protect his comrades, going so far as to changing his appearance, in order to fool Van Kleiss and The Pack into thinking he was Rex, who temporarily lost his powers. 1.21, "Payback" Physical Appearance Ren is a pale teenage boy with short messy black hair with a long messy fringe parted down to the left side and long strands framing his face and eyes of the same color with black-discolored marks around them (a trait he got after the Nanite Event happened). He has a black tattoo on his left shoulder which represents a dragon (to show he is part of his gang), where he used to have a tattoo for being a slave of Miranda's gang, which was dark purple in color. He also has a scar below his left eye and wears a silver earring with a prominent metal crystal-shaped pendant attached to it on his left ear. Despite eating too much, he never gets fat. He also has a big scar on his back received from Van Kleiss on The Amazon. His outfit consist of a black sleeveless t-shirt, along with a pair of calf-length reddish brown pants over navy blue socks and black boots. He also wears a brown collar with a gold buckle and two military dog tags around his neck and black fingerless gloves, and is sometimes seen wearing a long dark brown coat, black sunglasses and a black scarf around his neck, covering his brown collar. As a child, his hair was a bit shorter and lacked the strands framing his face. He also lacked the the scar on his left cheek, his black dragon tattoo on his left shoulder and the black marks on his eyes, until the nanite explosion occurred. He wore a short sleeved two-toned orange and dark red t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks and red and white shoes. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" Before becoming her slave, he wore an outfit, very similar to his standard one, but slightly more concealing: a red t-shirt, blue, calf-length pants, white socks and red sneakers. After being captured by Miranda, he was forced to wear her gang's mark. 3.03, "Phantom of the Soap Opera" In cold climates, Ren wears a dark gray winter jacket with a hood attached to it, reddish brown pants tucked inside black knee-high boots and black gloves. When going to sleep, he wears a t-shirt, grey shorts, and he is also barefoot. 1.17, "Basic" When he went to a date with Akira, he wore a black suit with a maroon dress shirt and black shoes. He also wore his military dog pads. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Shapeshiting': Ren has demonstrated the ability to shapeshift himself into exact copies of any person, even the people he have never met or have seen yet and he can even transform into exact copies of persons who died. When using his powers, his body begins to change, his weight, height, eye color, skin tone and hair lenght and color (except when he transforms into a black-haired person) change, making him transform into his chosen appearance. Even when transformed into another person, his black dragon tattoo, his scar and clothing stay. 1.16, "The Swarm" Even when detransformed, Ren can also change his hair length and color, eye color, skin tone, weight, height and body shape by using his powers. When he sneezes, he transforms against his will. :*'Voice mimicry': Ren can mimic other voices with his powers. He can also use this ability to change back his normal voice while he is taking another form. *'Pyrokinesis': When his friends's lives were threatened by Ryan Brook in the Ohio Resort, Ren gained the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire. However, his fire is blue in color in comparison to Ryan's red/orange fire. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire breath, fire blasts, flaming discs, fire tornadoes and fire whip. He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. Ren can also use his flames to create jets of flames, whirling disks, and blades of fire. He often shoots fire using ethier an open hand, closed fist, his feet or only two fingers. Unlike Ryan, Ren has the ability to produce a greater amount of flames without tiring, as he was shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. His fire was strong enough to hit Ryan. However, when his anger reaches too far, his fire-controlling powers become much stronger and more destructive, making him all the more dangerous, however it also resulted in him becoming exhausted much more easily than usual. :*'Pyro Immunity': Ren's newfound fire-controlling powers make him immune to fire, as when he was hit by Ryan's fireball, he was unharmed. This ability can make Ren immune to any kind of fire. Other Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combat': Ren has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years as a prisioner of the Succubus Hazard, a juvenile delinquent and an E.V.O. With this combat skills, he has proven on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as Freddie, the swarm of Lomitle and even Ryan Brook in a one-on-one fight, something that Rex couldn't do. * Enhanced strength: Ren is shown to possess enhanced strength, as he is able to shoulder throw anyone. Relationships :Main article: Ren Johnson's relationships Appearances Trivia *Ren and Edwin are the only two of the main five (later six) E.V.O. teenagers who doesn't have brown eyes. *Ren has Scoliodentosaurophobia, a fear of lizards. 1.21, "Payback" *Ren seems to be inmune to Yumi's terrible cooking, as he did not get sick or posioned. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" *Ren is the first character to say the names of Rex's machines out loud. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Deadly Dragon Gang Category:Ren Johnson Category:Team Rex Category:Jess0312